JUST BE WITH YOU
by A.Hirano
Summary: <html><head></head>"Lalu setelahnya apa yang kau dapatkan? Apakah prasangkamu benar Kim?" Kai menutup wajahnya menahan isakan yang sungguh menyesakkan baginya./ "Darah…/…Kyungsoo berdarah Hun, dia berdarah ketika aku melakukannya" Sehun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kai dengan suara bergetarnya." it's Kaisoo fanfiction. -ONESHOOT</html>


** Present **

**-Just Be With You-**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Kris dan Tao**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Mary Life**

**LENGTH : ONESHOOT**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Lalu setelahnya apa yang kau dapatkan? Apakah prasangkamu benar Kim?" Kai menutup wajahnya menahan isakan yang sungguh menyesakkan baginya./ "Darah…/…Kyungsoo berdarah Hun, dia berdarah ketika aku melakukannya" Sehun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kai dengan suara bergetarnya." it's Kaisoo fanfiction.

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil audy hitam yang terparkir apik di ujung basement apartemen mewah di seoul itu masih terisi oleh dua orang remaja berbeda gender, yang satu namja dan seorang lagi yeoja. Tanpa penerangan lampu karena walaupun sedikit gelap mereka masih dapat saling melihat segalanya dengan jelas. Termasuk sang namja yang kini tengah mengancingkan seragam sang yeoja dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan sang yeoja tengah memandang lemah namja yang kini tengah mengancingkan seragamnya itu dengan tatapan nanar dan mata yang bengkak akibat habis menangis. Keduanya sama-sama bermandikan peluh.

Kyungsoo, yeoja berambut lurus sepinggang itu kini sudah tak dapat lagi mengeluarkan suaranya, ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar berbicara, bahkan tubuhnya terasa remuk semua dan ia benar-benar lelah saat ini. Sedangkan Jongin, atau yang biasa disapa Kai kini tengah membersihkan bekas darah di paha putih Kyungsoo dengan tisu basah yang sudah ia ambil dari tas sekolah Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi ia terus terdiam, dengan badan yang sedikit gemetar dan raut wajah yang benar-benar menunjukkan rasa..

..

..

..

Bersalah.

Dan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya hanya bisa terus menatapnya hingga Kai menggendonya bridal style memasuki apartemennya. Kai, namja itu tinggal sendiri setelah ia kuliah karena orang tuanya terpaksa harus meninggalkan Korea untuk sementara waktu untuk perjalanan bisnis, sementara Kai ia tidak mau meninggalkan kuliah yang sudah ia perjuangkan melalui beasiswa prestasi hanya untuk ikut orang tuanya ke Kanada. Jadi orang tuanya dengan berat hati mengizinkan Kai tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang sudah mereka sediakan.

Setelah membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjangnya karena saat di perjalanan dari basement ke apartemennya, yeoja itu sudah tertidur. Kelelahan. Kai menatap nanar Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur damai dihadapannya.

"Mianhe…."

"Mianhe.."

Gumamnya yang tentu saja tak dapat terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah menyelimuti Kyungsoo, Kai beranjak pergi meninggalkan apartemennya. Sungguh pikiran dan perasaannya kacau sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA!" teriakan dengan suara berat itu menggema di sekeliling ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"KAU GILA?" bentak seorang namja pada namja yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"KAU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS EOH?" bentaknya lagi namun namja dihadapannya ini masih tertunduk.

"KATAKAN APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN KAI!" bentaknya lagi sambil mencengkram pundak sahabatnya ini.

"KAU HILANG AKAL SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU MELAKUKANNYA PADA ANAK SMA?" cerocosnya masih dengan bentakan. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya ini, yang ia tahu selama ini Kai adalah namja yang baik dan ia belum pernah mempunyai kekasih.

Tapi hari ini ia benar-benar dikejutkan dengan satu fakta yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin membunuh sahabat kecilnya ini, bagaimana ia tidak marah jika sahabatnya ini tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu di basecamp tempat mereka berkumpul dan saat datang ia mengatakan kalau ia telah memperkosa seorang gadis yang selama ini ia dekati namun tak memiliki ikatan pernikahan?.

Oh sungguh Sehun bisa gila. Ingin sekali ia membenturkan kepala Kai yang masih terus terdiam. Hingga ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "KAtakan" Kai menoleh memandang Sehun setelah namja itu bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"KAtakan kenapa kau melakukannya?" perintahnya.

"A-aku salah faham" Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sungjae kau tahu?" Sehun mengangguk "Iya dia teman sekelasnya Kyungsoo kan?" kini Kai yang mengangguk.

"Ia mengirimi foto wisata liburan mereka Hun, dan di foto itu aku melihatnya berfoto bersama Kyungsoo" jelasnya.

"Hanya karena itu kau marah? Kau gila" sewot Sehun, dan Kai hanya memberikan ponselnya, seketika mata Sehun membulat.

"MWO!" kemudian ia menjerit kaget. Disana ada foto Kyungsoo yang tengah terbaring di ranjang dengan kaos kebesaran yang menutup tubuh hingga pahanya sementara yang lainnya terekspose dan pundaknyapun sedikit terlihat karena dari penglihatannya kentara jika kaos itu itu milik namja karena kebesaran.

"Aku tidak percaya Kyungsoo melakukan hal seperti ini" Kai mengangguk dalam diam "Memang benar, Kyungsoo dan Sungjae tak melakukan apapun Hun, aku marah ketika melihat fotonya kemarin dan kau tahu? Aku segera menemuinya saat pulang sekolah. Ia masih tersenyum dan ketika ku tanya tentang kebenaran foto itu, ia menolak dengan halus dan ia berkata bahwa dia tidak melakukan apapun, ini hanya salah faham".

TES..

TES..

Setitik air mata mengalir dipipi namja tan di samping Sehun. namun sahabatnya ini masih terdiam ingin mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku sudah kalap saat itu, amarah menguasaiku. Kyungsoo yeoja yang selalu aku jaga dan aku cintai dalam diam menjadi korban emosiku".

Flash back on

"Oppa kau salah faham, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan" ucap Kyungsoo membela diri dengan nada yang masih baik-baik, mencoba meyakinkan namja yang kini tengah duduk di belakan stir dengan tatapan lurus yang dingin.

"Jadi ini hanya foto editan saja? membela diri?" ucap Kai sedikit ngotot. Dan Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa oppa, ini salah faham. Aku hanya…. KYAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak karena Kai melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang secara tiba-tiba.

Dan disinilah mereka, berakhir di basement apartemen Kai dengan keadaan masih saling terdiam. Jujur, Kyungsoo tahu Kai mencintainya namun perinsip Kai adalah ia hanya akan mencintai istrinya namun Kai tidak pernah tahu perasaan Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai menyukainya namun prinsip Kyungsoo sama dengan Kai, dia hanya akan mencintai suaminya. Tapi yang ditakutkan Kyungsoo adalah, Kai melaporkan berita tidak benar mengenai foto yang berada digenggamannya.

Kim Chanyeol, -appa Kyungsoo- pasti akan sangat kecewa dan Kyungsoo tidak mau mengecewakan appanya, terlebih Baekhyun- eommanya.

"JAdi apa setelah ini kau akan menikah dengan Sungjae?" Kai buka suara "Oppa kumohon percayalah padaku, jangan laporkan ini pada appa karena semuanya tidaklah benar" jawab Kyungsoo, sementara Kai berdecih sinis.

"YA! JADI KAU MASIH TAK MAU JUJUR!" bentaknya pada Kyungsoo "Aku sudah jujur oppa, aku tak melakukan apapun" bantahnya "TAPI KAU SELALU BERDEKATAN DENGANNYA KAN SELAMA DISANA!" bentak Kai lagi "Itu karena kami satu kelompok oppa".

GREP!

"AAKKHH"

Kyungsoo menjerit ketika Kai mencengkeram pundaknya dan mendorongnya keras ke jok belakang mobil.

"Oppa apa yang kau…lepas" Kyungsoo meronta ketika tiba-tiba Kai langsung menindihnya karena saat ia didorong paksa keadaannya terbaring di jok. "Kenapa? Takut? Bukankah kau sudah melakukannya? Bahkan difoto itu kau kelelahan sekali hingga tertidur dengan peluh yang membanjir" Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi "Tidak, biar aku jelaskan…Hmmmpppttt.." terlambat, Kai sudah mencium bibir merahnya dengan penuh nafsu. Kai benar-benar marah dan sudah tak bisa lagi berfikir.

Dan satu persatu, kancing seragam Kyungsoo terlepas dan pakaian yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnyapun ikut terlepas setelahnya. Mobil bergoyang-goyang karena aktivitas didalam mobil, jeritan yang teredam,airmata yang tak dipedulikan, rontaan yang tak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan yang paling dominan diantara mereka dan basement yang sangat sepi hanya menjadi saksi bisu apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Sebuah dosa yang mungkin akan berujung pada penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang tak berujung.

Flash back off

"Lalu setelahnya apa yang kau dapatkan? Apakah prasangkamu benar Kim?" Kai menutup wajahnya menahan isakan yang sungguh menyesakkan baginya.

"Darah…

…Kyungsoo berdarah Hun, dia berdarah ketika aku melakukannya" Sehun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kai dengan suara bergetarnya.

Ini sangatlah mengejutkan, Sehun benar-benar sesak nafas mendengar sahabatnya yang dikenal sangat menjaga Kyungsoo kini merampas kegadisan orang yang sangat ia cintai diam-diam itu "Jadi prasangkamu meleset?" Kai menganguk "Astaga, dan dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?".

"Di apartemenku, ia sedang tidur. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal Hun..hiks..hiks.." kini pecahlah tangis Kai, namja ini sungguh-sungguh menyesal atas perbuatannya dan Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

PUK!

Sehun menepuk pundak sahabantnya "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Membuang Kyungsoo karena sudah tak gadis lagi? Atau…"

"Aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku pada orangtuanya Hun" Sehun melotot kaget 'Yang benar saja, apa Kai mau mati?' pikirnya "Apapun yang terjadi kedepannya, aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab atas Kyungsoo" ucapnya mantap.

"Walaupun kau dihajar habis-habisan oleh appanya?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Walaupun kau di hapus dari nama pewaris perusahaan appamu?"

"Iya"

"Walaupun kalian sama-sama diusir nantinya?"

"Aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi Hun, aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya, semuanya demi Kyungsoo"

PUK!

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai.

"Pulanglah, tenangkan dirimu dan aku akan membantumu mencari tahu kebenaran foto itu. Aku tahu Sungjae sudah berkali-kali ditolak Kyungsoo dan namja itu benar-benar nekat. Dan aku akan membantu apapun yang terjadi sobat. Aku tahu kau namja yang baik hanya saja kau khilaf saat itu".

Kai mendongak menatap wajah sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum padanya "Gomawo Hun, kau memang sahabat yang baik. Luhan noona beruntung mendapatkan namja sepertimu" Sehun tersenyum. Dan mengangguk setelah berucap terimakasih atas pujian Kai.

.

.

BRUGH!

Terdengar suara benda dilempar dengan kerasnya.

"Pergilah, aku tak ingin melihat kalian ada disini" ucap namja yang paling tua diantara mereka "Yeobo..hiks..kumohon tenangkan dirimu hiks.." sementara yeoja yang paling tua diantara mereka terus memohon-mohon seperti budak kepada majikannya untuk menghalangi aksi sang suami. Sementara sang suami hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan tajam.

Ya, hidup ini memanglah penuh dengan pilihan dan setiap pilihannya mengandung resiko yang harus dihadapi. Begitu pula dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dua minggu yang lalu Kyungsoo selalu menangis dan orang tuanya tidak tahu menahu mengapa anak gadisnya ini menjadi sering menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar. Dan tak jarang pula, Kyungsoo menjerit ketakutan saat tengah malam. Mereka tahu, Kyungsoo bermimpi buruk dan sangatlah buruk ketika mendapati gadis mereka bermandikan keringat dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat sambil terus menangis. 'Ada apa dengan purtiku?' dan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu barulah didapat satu minggu setelahnya.

Pengakuan seorang Kim Jongin atas perbuatannya, mengantarkan murka yang besar bagi Chanyeol –appa Kyungsoo tak hanya Chanyeol yang kecewa tapi juga Kris-appa Kai yang telah mengetahui terlebih dahulu perbuatan putra kandungnya sendiri hinga sebelum Chanyeol menghajarnya, ia telah menghajar putra bungsunya terlebih dahulu dan mengantarkan Kai pada keluarga Kyungsoo dan berakhirlah Kai yang dipukul hingga babak belur namun Kai sama sekali tak membalas perbuatan Chanyeol. Begitu pula Kris yang hanya menyaksikan adegan pemukulan pada putranya itu dalam diam.

Sementrara Baekhyun mencoba menahan Chanyeol tak menjadikan pria itu mau berhenti memukul. Tao, eomma Kai hanya bisa menangis diepelukan Luhan, putri tertuanya yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung Kai.

Setelah segala yang telah terjadi, Chanyeol dan Kris sepakat untuk menikahkan Kai dan Kyungsoo secepatnya. Karena Kai ingin mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya dan merekapun takut jika Kyungsoo hamil. Sebelum pernikahan, nama Kai resmi dicabut dari daftar pewaris keluarga tanpa public tahu sebabnya apa dan ia diusir dari kediaman keluarganya. Seluruh fasilitas yang diberikan orang tua padanya di ambil tanpa sisa. Kecuali pakaian yang ia biasa kenakan, dan sehari setelah pernikahan yang sangat sederhana itu di selenggarakan, mereka berakhir seperti ini.

Barang-barang Kyungsoo dilempar keluar oleh appanya sendiri, Kyungsoo menangis sementara Kai hanya bisa pasrah. Ini semua kesalahannya maka ia akan benar-benar menghadapi apapun yang terjadi kedepannya, termasuk hal ini.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengemis-ngemis belas kasihan suaminya sendiri, tanpa suaminya itu peduli padanya. "Pergilah sekarang juga dari sini aku tak mau melihat wajah kalian berdua ada di rumah ini. Uruslah sekolahmu sendiri karena aku sudah tak mau membiayaimu lagi" BAekhyun menggeleng.

"Ku mohon yeobo..hiks…hiks..Kyungsoo anak kita, biarkan mereka disini, Jongin sudah menyesal hiks..hiks.." namun Chanyeol hanya diam, berdiri tegak tanpa mau menoleh kearah istrinya itu.

"Appa..hiks..eomma..hiks..mi-mianhae Kyungie benar-benar sudah mengecewakan kalian..hiks..hiks..tapi sungguh Kyungie sangatlah mencintai kalian..hiks…Kyungie pergi..hiks..jaga kesehatan kalian".

"ANDWAE! Kyungie tidak akan pergi seperti ini" BAekhyun kini memeluk erat putrinya. Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan, sungguh ia tak mau Kyungsoo pergi. Namun sang kepala keluarga tetap kokoh akan pendiriannya.

"Uljima eomma, Kyungie pamit nde, Kyungie akan menghubungi eomma, Kyungie janji" bisiknya ditelinga sang eomma membuat Kai merasa sangat, sangat bersalah. Sesak yang menghimpit jantungnya kini makin menjadi.

Setelah Baekhyun tenang, ia mengangguk dan dengan sangat berat hati melepas kepergian Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

6 months after

Hari-hari terlewati dan perjalanan baru harus selalu dihadapi. Tak banyak yang berubah dari kota tempat tinggal Kyungsoo sekarang namun ternyata perubahan sangat besar terjadi pada kehidupan pengantin muda Kai dan Kyungsoo. setelah keluar rumah 6 bulan yang lalu, Kai menyewa apartemen kecil yang layak dihuni oleh mereka berdua dengan uang sisa beasiswanya, beruntung Kai saat itu mendapat uang cair karena uang beasiswanya yang lebih dibanding biaya kuliahnya. Dengan uang seadanya ia mencari tempat tinggal yang layak walaupun ia dan Kyungsoo harus menempuh perjalanan dengan kereta jika berangkat ke sekolah dan kampus.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah, awalnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah karena ia tak mau terlalu membebani Kai yang sudah menjadi suaminya sekarang, namun Kai menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah di tingkat tiga, sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan. Aku tak mau memutuskan pendidikanmu jadi apapun yang terjadi rajin-rajinlah belajar dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Untuk biaya aku yang akan menanggungnya" ucap Kai lembut dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memeluk Kai sambil mengucapkan banyak terimakasih. Dan Kai hanya bisa membalas pelukannya lebih erat dan menciumi pucuk kepala Kyungsoo penuh sayang dan penyesalan.

'Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, izinkan aku berusaha semampuku' batinnya.

Tak hanya itu, Kai juga merasa senang karena niat baiknya bertanggung jawab penuh pada Kyungsoo selalu berada pada tangan Tuhan yang membantunya. Ya, Kai percaya tuhan selalu melihat niat baiknya dan terbukti ia mendapatkan pekerjaan secara tak sengaja menolong seseorang yang terlihat sedang frustasi di café ketika ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun sahabatnya.

Seorang pengusaha muda bernama Kim Joonmyon atau biasa disapa Suho hyung oleh Kai sekarang adalah orang yang Kai tolong. Waktu itu ia tengah pusing mengurusi design game yang akan ia perlihatkan namun pikirannya stuck, ia tak dapat lagi berpikir.

Flash back on

KLINING!

Suara bell tanda ada pelanggan masuk segera Kai mengambil tempat duduk didekat jendela agar bisa melihat jalanan sambil menunggu Sehun setelah memesan makanan dan minuman.

"Aisshhh menyebalkan" terdengar gerutuan yang cukup keras membuat Kai menolehkan pandangannya dari jendela ke belakang tempat duduknya. Dan terlihatlah seorang namja yang kini tengah frustasi di depan laptopnya sendiri. Rambut berantakan karena habis di usap kasar sendiri dan pakaian yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat lelah hari itu.

Entah apa yang mendorong Kai mendekati pria yang tengah frustasi itu. Ia hanya berniat memberitahu bahwa penampilannya haruslah diperbaiki karena ini masih sore dan banyak yang melihatnya.

"Chogyo" dan sinamja frustasi ini segera menolehkan matanya. Ia melihat seseorang tengah menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk padanya sambil tersenyum. Melihat aksi namja dihadapannya ini, ia tak langsung ambil kesimpulan "Maaf aku tak pesan jus jeruk" tolaknya halus namun namja dihadapannya ini malah menggeleng.

"Ani, ini untuk anda. Sebaiknya diminum dulu agar anda menjadi lebih segar" Suho yang memang pada dasarnya orang yang sopan dan selalu menghargai orang akhirnya tersenyum dan mengambil jus jeruk itu.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida" Kai mengangguk "Kai, namaku kai" Suho mengangguk "Aku Kim Joonmyon tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho hyung karena sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku" Kai mengangguk lagi. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, sebenarnya apa yang anda seperti ini?" Suho terkekeh "Tak perlu seformal itu Kai-ah. Aku hanya sedang stress memikirkan projek game baruku. Aku stuck dan sudah tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi karena aku tak menyukai ini" entah mengapa kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja dari mulut Suho.

"Apa boleh aku melihatnya?" Suho mengangguk dan Kai hanya bisa diam karena sesuatu dihadapannya ini sangatlah absurd menurutnya.

"Kalau aku boleh memberi saran, sebaiknya ubah saja game ini menjadi game yang lebih menyenangkan dengan konsep pembelajaran bagi anak-anak hyung" Suho menaikan sebelah alisnya heran "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Iya, kau lihat sendiri kan konsepmu itu makhluk-makhluk lucu dan ini sangat tidak cocok untuk game tempur anak remaja bahkan dewasa hyung, lebih baik kau gunakan karakter ini untuk game edukasi bagi anak TK sampai SD, semnetara konsep cerita peperangan ini harus lebih di pakaikan karakter yang lebih menonjolkan sisi kepahlawanan dengan tokoh yang lebih keren seperti ini" Kai menunjukkan ponselnya dan Suho berbinar dibuatnya.

Seorang pahlawan seperti saint saiya yang selalu ia tonton namun tokoh yang Kai buat lebih menarik perhatian Suho.

"Wooo kau membuatnya sendiri?" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Aku suka main game dan yah, aku mencoba menggambar karakter yang aku inginkan hhhee" jawabnya sambil malu-malu. Dan akhirnya pembicaraan mereka makin mendalam, Suho terlihat antusias sekali dengan konsep yang Kai buat hingga ia merasa puas dan akhirnya meminta Kai membuatkan game untuknya dan bertemu seminggu lagi dan Kai dengn senang hati menyetujuinya.

Dan tepat seminggu setelahnya mereka bertemu di café yang sama dan seminggu setelahnya mereka kembali bertemu hanya saja kini Suho membawa seorang yeoja berdimple yang cantik yang dilihat dari penampilannya dan perut buncitnya yeoja ini tengah hamil besar.

"Kenalkan ini Yixing, istriku" Kai menjabat tangan Yixing sebentar dan setelah itu mereka larut dalam perbincangan panjang. Suho merasa puas dengan hasil kerja Kai dan Kai sangat senang ada yang menyenangi karyanya.

"BAiklah ini kuambil dan ini bayarannya" Kai menerima amplop cokelat dengan sejumlah uang didalammya. Kai tersenyum "Gomawo hyung, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?" Suho dan Yixing terkekeh. "Itu pantas untukmu Kai. Dan aku punya penawaran untukmu".

"Apa itu?" tanya Kai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung diperusahaanku. Datanglah sehabis kuliah dan kau akan bekerja seperti karyawan selayaknya yang mendapatkan gaji bulanan" bukan main senangnya Kai namun ia kembali tersadar.

"HA? Bukankah harusnya aku hanya bisa jadi pekerja paruh waktu saja?" Suho menggeleng "Karena pekerjaanmu adalah tender yang artinya kau harus menyelesaikan sesuai deadline, kau bisa mengerjakan dan menyelesaikannya dimanapun Kai asalkan itu tepat waktu.."

"Ta..tapi.." baru saja Kai memotong, Suho sudah melanjutkan ucapannya kembali "KAu datang ke kantor setiap hari kerja hanya untuk formalitas saja, oh ayolah kau sudah membuatku sukses dengan para investor yang menyukai pekerjaanmu seminggu lalu jadi anggaplah ini sebagai tanda terimakasihku".

"Tapi hyung…"

"Proyekmu akan kusesuaikan dengan jadwal kuliahmu, kegiatan diluar kuliahmu termasuk jadwal kencan dengan kekasihmu" Kai terdiam, ia jadi teringat Kyungsoo-nya dirumah.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih hyung, aku sudah punya istri"

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Suho jelas tersedak dengan ucapan namja dihadapannya ini, sementara sang istri menepuk pungungnya berusaha membuat suaminya lebih baik. "Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Kai menggeleng yakin tanda ia tak bercanda.

"Baiklah pokoknya ini takkan mengganggu waktumu dan istrimu. Dan aku tak menerima penolakan" tegasnya dan Kai hanya bisa berucap terimakasih dan tak henti-hentinya bersyukur dalam hati, tuhan memberinya kemudahan.

Flashback off

Setelah itu kehidupan Kai dan Kyungsoo lebih berubah.

Biaya sekolah Kyungsoo terpenuhi, sewa apartemen, dan makan sehari-hari tercukupi. Namun konflik diantara mereka kian lama kian memburuk.

Sebenarnya masalah yang besar terjadi pada diri Kai, bukan Kyungsoo, namun namja ini selalu tertutup padanya. Jujur, rasa bersalah Kai yang dulu, sering mengantui dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sungguh jahat pada Kyungsoo hingga membuat yeoja ini menangis hampir setiap malam karena merindukan eommanya setelah Chanyeol sang appa mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sering menghubungi BAekhyun begitu pula sebaliknya, Chanyeol langsung mengganti nomor rumah, bahkan sepertinya nomor Baekhyun karena eommanya sulit dihubungi tiga bulan belakangan ini membuat Kai makin merasa bersalah.

"Oppa" Kai yang kala itu tengah mengerjakan proyeknya di laptop terdiam sesaat ketika mendapati tangan mungil dan lembut itu memeluk lehernya.

"Wae Kyung?" tanyanya sambil mengusap halus lengan di lehernya "HAri minggu ini ada acara?" Kai menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang tadi mengusap lengan Kyungsoo "Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil meneruskan pekerjaan pada laptopnya.

"Aku ingin bersama oppa,bagaimana? Aku ingin kita kencan dirumah saja" tubuh Kai menegang seketika, tangannya yang tadi sibuk juga berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

Memang selama 6 bulan ini Kai selalu menghindar ketika Kyungsoo ingin melakukan kewajibannya sebagai istri yang harus dipenuhi pada suaminya namun karena rasa bersalah yang mendalam pada dirinya yang membuatnya beranggapan bahwa ia harus menahan hasratnya pada yeoja-nya ini ia akan sedikit merasa lega.

Namun Kyungsoo beranggapan berbeda. Kyungsoo merasa sangatlah kesepian, ia merasa jadi istri yang tak berguna dan beban bagi Kai. Walaupun ia selalu memasak, bersih-bersih rumah dan segala pekerjaan mengenai rumah tangga ia kerjakan dengan baik namun ia masih selalu merasa kurang. Ya, ia jarang sekali melayani Kai di ranjang dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri.

Kehidupan yang ia jalani bersama Kai selama ini terasa sangatlah hampa dalam 3 bulan terakhir ini. Setelah Kyungsoo lulus sekolah dan menyandang peringkat ke 3 terbaik Kai makin sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaannya sementara Kyungsoo selalu kesepian di tinggal pergi oleh Kai.

Bahkan mereka belum pernah sekalipun pergi berkencan atau jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah seperti dulu pernah mereka lakukan. Kai selalu beralasan ia sibuk, padahal ia selalu menghindar karena ketika ia bersama Kyungsoo hasratya terkadang tiba-tiba muncul dan tak bisa tertahan. Maklum Kai juga namja normal jadi pastilah ia ingin menyentuh istrinya namun perasaan yang ia miliki selalu menjadi sekat yang tebal untuk ia bebas bersama istrinya.

Jadi untuk menghabiskan rasa bosannya, Kyungsoo selalu bertemu dengan Xiumin sahabatnya yang kini tengah menjalani kuliah di salah satu universitas dekat kotanya. Dia selalu berbagi masalah dengan sahabatnya ini hingga satu saran yang membuatnya merasa bisa menjadi jalan untuk Kai lebih perhatian padanya.

.

.

"Kyung, bagaimana jika kau punya anak saja?" Kyungsoo yang saat itu tengah mengeluhkan masalah hubungannya dengan Kai pada Xiumin seketika menegakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Xiumin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jika kalian punya anak mungkin saja akan mencairkan segalanya. Kai oppa akan merasa bahagia dan lengkap dengan adanya bayi mungil diantara kalian". Itulah saran dari seorang Xiumin dan dengan keyakinan penuh Kyungsoo akan melakukan cara apapun hingga ia bisa hamil.

Mulai saat itu Kyungsoo selalu mencari celah agar ia dan Kai bisa cepat mempunyai anak.

Flash back off

.

.

Cahaya matahari memaksa menembus celah gordyn berwarna hijau muda beraksen dedaunan di salah satu flat yang di huni oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo. Sang namja melenguh ketika merasa ia harus menyudahi tidur panjangnya dan mulai menggeliat pelan, namun sesuatu yang ganjil terasa olehnya. Matanya mulai memncari letak keganjilan itu dan benar saja, matanya langsung membola ketika ia mendapati tubuhnya hanya tertutup selimut saja, namun pakaiannya bercecer di lantai.

Setelah berpindah dari pakaiannya matanya berpindah menatap samping tempat tidurnya dan ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur membelakanginya dengan keadaan yang sama, hanya tertutup selimut saja sementara tubuhnya polos sempurna.

"AISShhhhhh…sial!" gerutunya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi tanpa menyadari bahwa sosok yeoja yang membelakanginya itu ternyata telah membuka mata namun Kai tak menyadarinya. "Kenapa bisa ini terjadi lagi" gerutunya lagi dan masih bisa Kyungsoo dengar.

Kini air mata mulai menggenang di pipi putih Kyungsoo 'Kenapa? Apakah kau tak mau menyentuhku lagi? Tapi kenapa oppa?' batinnya miris sementara Kai sudah beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi dengan perasaan kalut.

.

.

"Kyung aku berangkat, dan sepertinya aku pulang terlambat karena ada meeting di kantor dan seminar proposalku diadakan nanti siang" jelas Kai yang kini tengah duduk sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Arasso aku mengerti oppa" setelah itu taka da pembicaraan lagi. Mereka hanya terdiam hingga Kai berangkat meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

.

TRAK!

"Hiks…hiks…" Kyungsoo terisak setelah menjatuhkan sebuah benda berbentuk panjang dan agak pipih berwarna merah muda itu ke lantai. Ini sudah kesekian kali ia mencoba tapi masih tetap saja belum berhasil. Ya, kini ia tengah terduduk di kloset kamar mandi dengan tujuh test pack yang bercecer dimana-mana. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba ke tujuh test pack tersebut dan berharap ada satu test pack yang menunjukkan dua garis merah.

Namu, nihil semua test pack yang ia coba menunjukkan hasil yang sama, satu garis merah penunjuk tanda negative.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hasilnya masih sama? Hiks..hiks.." Kyungsoo kembali terisak. Sudah hampis satu tahun ia mencoba dan sudah dari enam bulan sejak Xiumin memberinya saran agar mempunyai anak. Kyungsoo selalu rutin membeli test pack setiap bulan. Berharap kerja kerasnya merayu Kai akan berhasil, namun sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain.

.

"Igeo" Xiumin menyodorkan seplastik kecil obat pada Kyungsoo "Apa ini Min?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menerima obat dari tangan Xiumin "Aprosidiak, atau biasa disebut perangsang".

"MWO!" Kyungsoo reflek berteriak mendengarnya "KAu berikan ini pada minuman Kai oppa dan aku yakin ia tak akan bisa menahan untuk menyentuhmu secara dank au akan hamil" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tapia pa benar obat ini bisa membuatku cepat hamil?" Xiumin hanyamengendikan bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kyung, tapi setidaknya Kai oppa akan mudah menyentuhmu karena pengaruh obat ini". Kyungsoo mengangguk "Gomawo Min, doakan semoga aku berhasil. Aku pergi dulu nde?" Xiumin mengernyit heran "KAu sibuk?" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Sedikit, kau tahu. Aku sudah bekerja menjadi penempel mata boneka di toko dekat pasar" Xiumin hanya geleng-geleng kepala "Kai oppa mengetahuinya?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan wajah yang sendu "Dia selalu menghindariku jadi dia tak tahu apapun Min".

GREP!

Pelukan hangat Kyungsoo rasakan karena sahabatnya ini memeluknya "Bersabarlah Kyung, aku yakin kau akan bahagia pada saatnya" Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan setelah itu mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

Dari hari-hari yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo jalani, inilah hari yang paling melelahkan. Acara natal yang semakin dekat membuat toko boneka tempatnya bekerja menjadi kebanjiran pesanan dan Kyungsoo harus sering-sering lembur. Tapi lembur kali ini benar-benar berbeda, ia harus kerja ekstra karena mulai besok toko akan libur.

CEKLEK!

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan ia mendapati lampu apartemennya sudah menyala, 'Pasti oppa sudah pulang' batinnya. Dengan langkah gontai karena lelah ia berjalan masuk lebih dalam apartemennya hingga suara seseorang menginterrupsinya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Kyungsoo terkejut ketika mendapati Kai yang tengah duduk sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada, oh bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut sebenarnya. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah benda yang tengah Kai pegang.

"Oppa.." lirihnya "Jadi benar dugaanku, kau.."

"Aku lelah oppa, kita bisa bicarakan besok" potong Kyungsoo cepat. Ia shock maka ia tak mungkin bisa membela diri dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Melarikan diri eoh?" ujar Kai sinis "Jadi ini yang membuatku tak bisa berkutik dan sering menyentuhmu?" Kyungsoo diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping "Tatap Aku Kyung" perintahnya. Namun seakan tuli Kyungsoo tak bergeming sama sekali.

"YA! SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU EOH? MENJEBAKKU!" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dengan bentakan Kai. "KAU LICIK KYUNG!" bentaknya lagi namun Kyungsoo masih tetap diam.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN EOH?" bentaknya lagi.

"KATAKAN KYUNG!" Kai terus memaksa Kyungsoo karena ia kesal dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu terdiam. "KAU SUNGGUH YEOJA LICIK, MENJEBAKKU AGAR MENIDURIMU BEGITU? AISSHHH SIAL PANTAS SAJA AKU TAK BISA MENAHANNYA KAU SUNGGUH MURAHAN!".

DEG!

Bagai seribu pisau menusuk hati Kyungsoo, mataknya kini mulai berair. Tak masalah jika ia di marahi, tak masalah jika ia dibentak tapi kata 'murahan' apa pantas ia terima semnetara ia hanya melayani suaminya sendiri? Oh Kyungsoo mulai tak terima.

"KAU.."

"YA. Aku memang murahan, saking murahannya aku tega memasukan obat kedalam minuman suamiku sendiri agar ia mau menyentuhku" Kai terdiam ketika Kyungsoo memotong kalimatnya dan berkata dengan nada ngotot.

"Kau tahu oppa sejak kita menikah, kau menjaga jarak denganku. Apa salahku padamu eoh? Kau menghindariku bahkan kau menahan diri untuk menyentuhku. Apa gunanya aku oppa? Apa? Hikss.." satu isakan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Ia sungguh sudah merasa berada dibatas pertahanan untuk meledakan diri. "Kau memang mencukupi segala keperluan kita tapi kau tahu, aku selalu merasa kesepian karena kau jarang dirumah saking sibuknya kau menghindariku? Kau tahu aku butuh teman berbagi dan aku membutuhkanmu..hiks.. kau pikir apa fungsi seorang istri? Apa aku hanya jadi pajanganmu saja? atau aku hanya menjadi pembantumu saja tanpa aku tahu kau butuh sesuatu yang lebih dari itu? Tapi aku tak pernah tahu apa alasanmu berubah padaku karena kau yang selalu menghindar. Sekarang aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku tahu aku hanyalah beban untukmu"

"KYUNGSOO!" panggil Kai dengan nada tinggi

"WAE? Itu semua benar kan? Aku beban bagimu, karena aku. Kau harus banting tulang dan meninggalkan masa remajamu yang harusnya kau pakai untuk berteman, belajar tanpa harus membagi waktu dengan pekerjaan dan mengurusku. Gurae, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Mulai saat ini kau tak perlu mengurusiku. Kau tak perlu peduli padaku".

"KAU TAHU, AKU SELALU MERASA BERSALAH KYUNG!" Kai sudah benar-benar emosi mendengar curahan hati istrinya yang ada beberapa hal yangs sangat tidak benar.

"Merasa bersalah katamu? Jika kau merasa bersalah, seharusnya kau membuatku nyaman hidup bersamamu bukan malah seperti ini. Jika begini aku lelah oppa, aku akan pergi dari sini"

BLAM!

Pintu kamar tertutup seiring tubuh Kai yang merosot ke sofa. Ia tak mengerti apa yang telah Kyungsoo putuskan. 'Apa kau igin berpisah Kyung?' sekelebat pikiran itu terlintas dansaat itu pula tubuhnya menegak.

.

.

CEKLEK!

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya yang tak terkunci dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah tas-tas Kyungsoo yang sudah dipastikan berisi pakaian miliknya. "HIkss..hiks.." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari tas Kyungsoo kea rah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka ketika mendengar isakan kencang dari dalam.

"Sudah kucoba Min..hiks..hiks.." Kai perlahan mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan memasang pendengarannya baik-baik.

"Aku hanya ingin Kai oppa bahagia bersamaku hiks.. tapi sepertinya ia hanya akan terus merasa bersalah padaku hiks..hikss.. aku ingin aku hamil Min bukan ingin menjebaknya. Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini aku belum hamil juga? hikss..hiks..".

Kai mematung mendengar ucapan yeojanya ini. "Aku ingin selalu bersamanya Min, aku mencintainya hiks..Kai oppa adalah satu-satunya sumber penyemangat hidupku setelah aku diusir appa. Aku tak masalah dengan orang tuaku selama ia menjagaku dan menyayangiku hiks..tapi..hiks..dia tak senang dengan apa yang aku lakukan Min hiks.."

Sungguh mata Kai memanas sekarang, ia merasa jadi pria paling bodoh karena tak pernah menyadari dan tak pernah mau membuka pikiran dan hatinya untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Kyungsoo. sungguh ia merasa jadi suami paling buruk sedunia sekarang.

"Aku hanya inging terus bersamanya Min, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dia di sampingku. Kalaupun aku dan Kai oppa bercerai belum tentu bisa merubah kerasnya hati appaku hiks..hiks.. tapi jika memang dia tak mau bersamaku setidaknya jika aku memiliki anak aku akan mempunyai kekuatan lain walaupun tanpa dirinya hikss.." Kai benar-benar terenyuh, sebegitu besarkah harapan Kyungsoo ingin bersamanya hingga ia benar-benar ingin memiliki pengikat yang kuat dengan adanya anak. Sungguh Kai tak pernah berpikir sampai kesana.

"Aku akan pergi malam ini. Kurasa Kai oppa benar, aku ini yeoja murahan yang dengan liciknya memasukan obat perangsang hanya untuk mendapatkan anak dan pengikat kuat hubungan kami. Aku hanyalah istri tak berguna karena tak pernah tahu kalau Kai oppa sebenarnya tak pernah menginginkan semua itu. Aku hanya pengemis Min, hingga aku mengemis pada suamiku sendiri tanpa sepengetahuannya".

DEG!

Bukan main sakitnya hati Kai mendengar segala ucapan Kyungsoo. Kai sungguh merasa menyesal sekarang denga pikirannya yang selalu sempit akan Kyungsoo, Kai masihlah namja yang mudah salah faham akan yeoja yang selama hampir satu tahun ini hidup dengannya.

Tanpa terasa, air matanya sudah bergermbol membentuk sungai kecil di kedua pipinya. Sungguh ia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal akan kebodohannya selama ini.

"Aku ingin Kai oppa bahagia. Jika bersamaku ia tak bahagia semoga ia bisa bahagia bersama yang lain. Walaupun sakit tapi aku harus mencoba menerima, memaafkan dan melepaskannya" setelah berucap Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan teleponna dengan Xiumin. Ia menghapus kasar air matanya yang tiada hentinya mengalir dan memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi untuk segera pergi.

CEKLEK!

BRUGG!

"Mianhae hiks..hiks.."

Kyungsoo membeku, ketika ia membuka pintu, tubuhnya langsung diserang rasa hangat dan itu adalah pelukan suaminya.

"Mianhae..hiks..aku salah hiks.."

"Oppa kau.." dapat Kyungsoo rasakan Kai mengangguk di bahu sempitnya "Aku mendengarkan semuanya hiks..aku mendengar semuanya Kyung..hiks…" Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena segalanya sudah terbongkar.

"Aku salah, aku menyesal Kyung. tak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti ini selama pernikahan kita. Harusnya aku lebih sering meluangkan waktu untuk bicara denganmu dari pada menghindar hiks..aku terlalu pengecut hikss..kau bukan wanita murahan Kyung, kau bukan pengemis. Kau adalah istri terbaik yang aku miliki. Dan sangat bodoh jika aku melepaskanmu Kyung..ku mohon maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu sayang..sangat mencintaimu. Jika kau pergi maka kesempatan untukku mati itu sangatlah besar karena aku tak mungkin hidup tanpamu. Kau yang terbaik, kau luar biasa sabar menghadapi aku yang kekanakan" ucap Kai panjang lebar mengukir senyum di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Aku ingin hanya kau yang menjadi istriku selamanya. Maafkan atas kata-kataku yang tak ada benarnya sama sekali, aku menyesal" kini tangan Kyungsoo terangkat melingkari punggung Kai.

"Oppa..aku.."

"Cukup, aku mohon beri aku kesempatan Kyung, janga pergi dariku karena aku tak sanggup kau tinggalakan. Kau boleh mencaciku setiap hari asalakan izinkan aku bersamamu sayang, aku mencintaimu Kyung sungguh mencintaimu".

"Aku disini oppa, aku takkan pergi jika kau tak memintaku pergi" Kai melonggarkan pelukannya dan kening mereka saling bersentuhan sehingga tatapan mata Kai menghujam tepat ke manik bulat Kyungsoo dihadapannya "KAu takkan pernah pergi kemanapun karena aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi. Saranghae"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis "Nado saranghaeyo oppa" jawabnya dan..

CHUP!

Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menjalari bibirnya, dan sudah dipastikan Kai kini tengah menciumnya dan Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Kai memejamkan mata dan melumat bibirnya lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya, ia sungguh berbunga-bunga dengan Kai yang lembut seperti ini. Ketika Kai menghisap belahan bibirnya, maka saat itu pula Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka terus saling membalas ciuman yang makin lama makin panas hingga Kyungsoo merasa sesak dan memutuskan memukul pelan punggung Kai.

PLOP

Ciuman itu terlepas "Oppahhh.. nghh~~" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus oleh desahannya sendiri, karena setelah melepas ciumannya Kai segera menyambar leher putih Kyungsoo dan menghisap-hisap bagian sensitifnya.

"Aku ingin selalu memilikimu sayang, jadi biarkan mulai saat ini aku benar-benar menjadi suami dan kau benar-benar menjadi istri yang sebenarnya dan seharusnya" ucap Kai pelan di telinga Kyungsoo dan yeoja itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah karena Kai yang mengulum cupingnya dengan sentuhan yang membuat kesadarannya mulai meredup.

Dan detik berikutnya kamar mereka sudah penuh dengan desahan dan erangan keduanya "Ngh..oppahhh…pelanhh…pelanhh...ahh…." ucap Kyungsoo terbata karena desahannya. Sementara gerakan Kai semakin brutal. Dan malam itu ditutup dengan decitan ranjang yang bergoyang hebat serta keintiman yang benar-benar terasa menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

8 months after

Drrrttt…drrrttt..

Kyungsoo merogoh saku pakaiannya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Ia tersenyum melihat nama yang berada di layarnya 'Lovely husband is calling' begitulah yang tertera disana "Yeoboseyo" sapanya.

"Sayang kau dimana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Aku di supermarket dekat kantormu, sekarang aku di tempat buah dan sayuran. Waeyo?"

"KAu belanja tak menungguku eoh? Sudah kubilang kau harus menungguku. Belanja bulanan itu sangat banya sayang aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada kau dan bayi kita yang tengah ada di perutmu" ucap namja diseberang sana.

"Aku hanya mendorong trolly sayang, lagi pula aku baru sampai jadi belanjaanku belum banyak" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tetap saja, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan. pokoknya kau harus diam disana dan jangan dulu beranjak dari manapun. Sebentar lagi aku sampai" tegas Kai.

"Eoh meetingmu sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"BAru saja selesai dan aku langsung keluar kantor" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Jangan terburu-buru aku akan menunggu tuan overprotektive" ucapnya sambil terkekeh membuat Kai diseberang telpon berdecih.

"KAu tahu sendiri aku tak bisa lalai padamu" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Arasso tapi tenanglah, kau akan membuat bayi dalam perutku gelisah jika kau stress arra" ya, sudah semenjak Kyungsoo dinyatakan hamil 8 bulan yang lalu, sifat Kai yang overprotective kini meningkat. Hampir setiap kegiatan yang dirasa menguras banyak tenaga Kyungsoo pasti Kai larang. Ckckck namja ini benar-benar.

"Arrasso nae sarang, aku tutup telponnya nde. Love you"

PLIP

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus Kyungsoo kembali dengan kegiatannya memilih buah-buahan segar sambil menunggu suaminya datang. Ketika tengah asyik memilih buah sebuah suara serak terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Kyung….Kyungsoo" ucapnya.

DEG!

Kyungsoo tersentak, segera ia tolehkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati yeoja yang selama ini dirindukannya kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Eo..eomma" lirihnya seiring dengan dua suara berat memanggil nama kedua yeoja yang tengah bertatapan itu "Yeobo/ Sayang" dua panggilan yang berbeda saat bersamaan. Dan saat itu pula sang namja yang memanggil menggunakan panggilan 'yeobo' itu tersadar. Sedangkan namja yang memanggil 'Sayang' kini tengah memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Ternyata dua suara berat itu adalah Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Sayang eo..eomma" Kai mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan tubuhnya bereaksi sama dengan Kyungsoo. menegang.

"Kyungie" BAekhyun segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan derai air mata yang sudah tak dapat dibendung.

.

.

.

"Berapa usia kandunganu nak?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. ya, setelah insiden yang mengejutkan itu. Kini mereka semua berakhir di sebuah café depan supermarket dengan BAekhyun yang memaksa.

"masuk 8 bulan eomma" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ini anak pertamamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Nde. Ini kehamilan pertamaku eomma" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyumnya. Sementara Chanyeol, sedari tadi hanya memandang tiga orang dihadapannya ini dalam diam. Terlihat sekali Kai begitu melindungi Kyungsoo hingga namja itu tak melepas pandangannya sedikitpun dari putrinya itu ketika BAekhyun bertanya ini itu pada Kyungsoo dan sesekali namja itu mengusap perut buncit putrinya dan mencium kepalanya penuh sayang.

Chanyeol bisa melihat betapa sayangnya Kai pada Kyungsoo dan dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya Kai bertanggung jawab dengan baik. Tapi mungkin dugaannya salah.

"Ekhem.." ketiganya menoleh pada Chanyeol ketika pria itu berdehem keras.

"Kerja apa kau sekarang? Apa kalian lulus kuliah?" pertanyaan dingin dan tak tahu situasi itupun terlontar dnegan lancer dari mulut Chanyeol. Sementara BAekhyun kini diam mematung menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya merasa suaminya ini tengah menyinggung anak dan menantunya.

"Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai…"

"Ah..tuan Kim" suara seseorang kembali menginterrupsinya membuat ke-empat orang disana menolehkan pandangannya serempak. Ternyata di antara mereka kini hadir seorang namja yang tengah membawa file dengan map merah ditangannya.

"Wae TAehyung?" tanya Kai heran mengapa bawahannya bisa sampai kesini dan menemukannya "Anda lupa menandatangani kontrak kerja ini Pak" segera Kai meraih file berwarna merah tersebut dan menandatanganinya.

"Kenapa tidak minta direktur saja yang memberi tanda tangan?" ucap Kai sedikit sebal "Direktur tidak mau tanda tangan sebelum wakilnya menandatanganinya"

"Apa?" kini suara Chanyeol yang terdengar.

"KAu bilang dia siapa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Taehyung dengan menunjuk Kai "Wakil tuan" Chanyeol masih belum puas "Wakil apa?" tanyanya lagi "Tentu saja wakil direktur. Tuan Kim Jongin ini wakil direktur di perusahaan kami" jelasnya.

"KAu boleh pergi sekarang TAe" perintah Kai dan diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Aku bekerja di K-Game company appa" Chanyeol melotot kaget. Ia tahu K-Game itu adalah perusahaan games yang paling Berjaya sejak hampir dua tahun yang lalu karena games yang menawarkan genre yang menarik, mendidik dan menghibur.

"Lalu masalah sekolah. Kami sudah lulus, Kyungsoo lulus dengan prestasi yang baik di sekolah" jelasnya "Benarkah itu?" Kai mengangguk atas pertanyaan BAekhyun "Betul eomma, Kyungsoo menjadi peringkat ketiga lulusan terbaik saat itu" BAekhyun mengulum senyum bahagia.

"Lalu kau masih kuliah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Karena Kai berbeda tiga tahun dari Kyungsoo dan sudah dipastikan Kai asih harus berkuliah saat ini.

"Ani appa, aku mempercepat kuliahku dan aku sudah lulus tahun kemarin" jelasnya lagi. "Oppa jadi lulusan terbaik kedua diangkatannya eomma" jelas Kyungsoo pada BAekhyun.

"Lalu sejak kapan kau ada di K-Game company?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Jujur saja pertanyaan Chanyeol adalah pertanyaan yang lebih layak disebut interrogasi.

"Hampir dua tahun yang lalu appa saat K-Game company masih belum seperti sekarang. Aku sangat bersyukur karena K-Game company aku bisa membiayai sekolah Kyungsoo sampai selesai dan mencukupi kehidupan kami. Dan ketika aku akan lulus, direktur mengangkatkumenjadi wakilnya karena perusahaan yang semakin besar dan aku tak bisa menolak karena Kyungsoo saat itu sedang mengandung satu bulan jadi aku menerima tawaran direktur untuk ikut seleksi wakil dan ya aku bersyukur Tuhan mempermudah segalanya hingga aku tenang atas biaya Kyungsoo bersalin nanti" jelas Kai.

"Kau benar-benar putra Kris" ucap Chanyeol sedikit memuji di balas dengan senyuman dari Kai. Dari pertayaan Chanyeol dan penjelasan Kai, ia tahu dan sadar bahwa Kia bersungguh-sungguh dengan tanggung jawabnya. Maka chanyeol hanya diam, ia tak lagi berkata apapun malah sekarang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah berbicara dengan bahagianya dihadapannya.

Jujur bukan hanya Baekhyun yang selama ini memendam kerinduan pada sang putri, tapi ia juga mraakan hal yang sama. Namun rasa egoisnya yang tinggi dankecewa yang memukulnya itu masih menjadi dinding tebal akan pendiriannya.

"Yeobo sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang" BAekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang snag suami yang sudah dalam posisi berdiri.

"Ta..tapi yeobo aku masih ingin bersama mereka" ucap BAekhyun sambil memnggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, begitupun sebaliknya. Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa mau melihat mereka, ia takut menangis dan runtuh sudah topengnya.

Sementara Kai yang melihatnya merasakan sesak. Kejadian ini mirip sekali ketika Kai dan Kyungsoo diusir saat itu dan BAekhyun mengemis pada Chanyeol. "Kita sudah tak punya waktu yeobo" BAekhyun menggeleng kuat "Kumohon biarkan aku bersama anakku lebih lama yeobo aku benar-benar rindu padanya" namun Chanyeol tetap diam, sementara sang istri mulai terisak.

"Sebelum aku menyeretmu sebaiknya…"

BRUGH!

Seketika Chanyeol merasakan kakinya memberat "Jongin/Oppa" Kyungsoo dan BAekhyun bergumam bersamaan saat tahu Kai kini tengah bersimpuh dikaki Chanyeol. Tanpa peduli tatapan orang lain Kai mulai mengiba, meminta belas kasih agar Chanyeol luluh hatinya.

"Mianhae appa..mianhae..jeongmal mianhaeyo appa" ucapnya "Tolong jangan hukum Kyungsoo seperti ini. Semua ini salahku appa, aku yang menodai Kyungsoo waktu itu dan segalanya bukan atas dasar suka sama suka, segalanya terjadi mutlak hanya kesalahanku karena aku…hiks..aku yang memaksa Kyungsoo. aku menyesal appa, sunggu-sungguh menyesal. Aku sungguh tersiksa ketika melihat Kyungsoo yangs setiap malam menangis merindukan kalian. Sungguh sesak rasanya appa. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo, sangat mencitainya hingga aku gelap mata dan aku sadar appa. Aku sadar dengan dosa yang aku lakukan, kumohon beri aku kesempatan appa" mohonnya.

Membuat mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca "Jika appa ingin menghukum. Maka hukumlah aku saja karena aku yang pantas dihukum disini. appa bolehmembenciku tapi aku mohon jangan pisahkan Kyungsoo dengan eomma dan jangan pisahkan aku dengan anak dan istriku appa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka dan aku tak bisa terus tenang jika seperti ini pada Kyungsoo. aku mohon appa cukup terima Kyungsoo dan anak kami saja itu sudah cukup untukku".

Tess..

Tess..

Setitik airmata itu kini jatuh. "Bagaimana aku bisa menerima anakku dan cucuku sementar appanya sangatlah hebat?" ucap Chanyeol dengan tangan terulur mengusak kepala Kai penuh sayang. "Kau pintar membuat pertahananku hancur seketika Kim Jongin, kau benar-benar putra Kris" ucapnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya rasa kecewa itu sudah hilang nak. Bagimana aku membencimu sementara kau mejaga puteriku dengan sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab dengan sungguh-sungguh padanya? Bagaimana bisa akumembencimu sementara kesungguhanmu itu terlalu besar dan tak bisa kutolak? Bagaimana aku bisa membenciu sementara kau namja yang baik, suami yang bertanggung jawab dan calon ayah yang hebat?".

Kini tangis haru menyelimuti keluarga kecil itu. "Gomawo appa..jeongmal gomawo" Chanyeol menggeleng "Kata itu seharusnya aku yang ucapkan Jongin. gomoawo telah menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik. Walaupun kalian sempat mengecewakan kami tapi kalian sungguh-sungguh dalam menjadi preibadi yang lebih baik lagi. Aku salut pada kalian, Tuhan pasti selalu memberkahimu".

GREP!

Kai yan bahagia kini langsung menghambur memeluk Chanyeol. "Gomawo appa" Chanyeol menagngguk "Nde Jongin aku sudah memaafkamnu".

Kembali.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan keluarga ini hanyalah 'Kembali'. Kembali menjadi utuh, kembali menjadi harmonis dan kembali menjadi satu. Satu dalam kebahagiaan.

.

.

"Oppa" panggil Kyungsoo "Hmm..waeyo?" tanya Kai yang kini tengah memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan sebelah tangan yang mengelus perut buncit sang istri dan hidungnya yang menciumi kepalanya. Mereka kini tengah berada dibalkon kamar, tengah memandangi pemandangan malam yang sejuk "Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Kyungsoo "Tentu sayang" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Oppa, gomawo" Kai masih terdiam mencoba mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo lebih lanjut.

"Gomawo dengan segala yang telah kau lakukan" ucap Kyungsoo "Itu sudah keajibanku sayang, dan berhenti berterimakasih" tegasnya "Oppa, bolehkah aku egois?" Kai menaikan alisnya bingung.

"MAksudmu?" tanya Kai balik.

"Bolehkah aku hanya milikmu saja dan kau hanya milikku saja?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu membuat Kai tersenyum mengerti akan arti pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja harus begitu sayang, memangnya siapa yang mau membagimu dengan orang lain eoh? Ikh aku sungguh takkan pernah iklas" Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Termasuk pada anakmu?" tanya Kyungsoo "Kalau bisa begitu" jawab Kai bermaksud menggoda sang istri.

"Ya, mana bisa begitu" sungut Kyungsoo "Arra..arra nae sarang. Aku hanya milik mu dan keluarga kita begitupun sebaliknya. Otte?" Kyungsoo megangguk setuju "Itu tidak buruk" jawabnya.

"Ringan rasanya ketika appa menerima kita" Kyungsoo mengangguk "terlebih ia mengakui cucunya" tambah Kyungsoo sambil menuntun kembali tangan Kai mengusap perutnya.

"Eumm.." Kai mengangguk "Jika kita berusaha meperbaiki seglanya maka hal baik yang akan kita dapatkan sayang dan aku menyadari itu" ucap Kai.

"Akupun sama oppa. sarangahe"

"Nado saranghae"

ChuP!

Kedua belah bibir itu kini saling melumat lembut.

Dan..

DUK!

"AKH!"

Ciuman itu terlepas ketika Kai mesarakan bayi yang ada dalam perut Kyungsoo menendang dengan sangat kuat sehingga Kyungsoo memekik.

"Aishhh anak ini sepertinya iri appanya mencium eommanya" jelas Kyungsoo "YA! Aku kan hanya menciummu" sungut Kai tak terima "Tapi memang benar kan akhir-akhir ini tiap kau menciumku pasti dia akan menendang denga kuat" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ah sudah sini ku cium lagi, sekalian saja aku telanj.."

PLAK!

"Appo sayang, kenapa kaumemukulku"

"JAngan ajari hal yang tak baik pada anak kita tuan yadong" ucap Kyungsoo sambil meninggalkan Kai di balkon sendirian.

"Ya. Ya aku tidak mesum aku terlalu normal Sayang" jelasnya membela diri dan menyusul Kyungsoomasuk kedalam kamar setelah menutup pntu balkon.

Malam bergemerlap bintang menjadi penutup kisah perjalanan singkat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang penuh pelajaran akan kedewasaan dan tanggung jawab dalam menjalani kehidupan.

**END**

**Hai-hai hira datang dengan oneshoot baru kaisoo hheee.. ini cerita dibuat karena terinspirasi akan sesuatu taoi hira ga bisa sebutin soalnya bakal jadi cerita baru lias kepanjangan hhhee and hira harus buru-buru istirahat coz harus bangun pagi besok *eacurhat* dan tiba-tiba idenya muncul dan jadilah oneshoot dan akhirnya jadilah seperti ini. Mian kalau ceritanya kepanjangan dan bikin chingu yang baca jadi pusing. Mudah-mudahan nggak ya :D**

**See you in the next story. **

***dadahdadah**


End file.
